


Admiration

by allargentum



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25035133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allargentum/pseuds/allargentum
Summary: Зарисовка на ZevWarden Week 2020 тема "Admiration"
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Kudos: 1





	Admiration

Руки сильные, что раз за разом двуручный топор в бою над врагом заносят; жилистые, крепкие, с пальцами длинными, с мелкими шрамами на них - “подарками” из детства усыпанные. Веснушки бледные, немногочисленные, что прячутся обычно под воротом рубахи холщовой, звездопадом редким мелькающие где-то у шейного позвонка. Уши острые, маленькие совершенно, что так не свойственно эльфу - их можно было бы и не любить, беситься, что далеки от совершенства, что не длинные и не тонкие, как у остальных остроухих. 

Но все это почему-то Зевраном восхваляется как что-то собой разумеющееся. Как будто что-то достойное всех этих комплиментов, невзначай произнесенных, всех взглядов долгих и прикосновений, что каждый раз кожу жгут от мягкости. 

Табрис поначалу относится к таким проявлениям похвалы настороженно. Не привыкнув, он открещивается неловкой благодарностью, предпочитая первое время игнорировать повышенный интерес к себе. После - привыкает, позволяя Зеврану покрывать его якобы “достоинства” лестными эпитетами. 

Через какое-то время комплименты начинает и он сам отвешивать, не брезгуя всуе сказать, как ловко обращается Ворон со своим оружием или как тому идут спутанные поутру волосы.

На часть из своей похвалы он, ожидаемо, получает по недовольному взгляду. 

Со временем Табрис умудряется находить все больше и больше вещей, за которые может комплиментами рассыпаться. За несдержанность, такую громкую, такую яркую, подаренную в постели. За сопение тихое куда-то в плечо ночью. За улыбку, подаренную вместо пожелания доброго утра: ленивую, теплую где-то. За плечо, вовремя подставленное в помощи; за силу, сокрытую где-то под наглой ухмылкой и задорным блеском карих глаз.

И восхищение это, одаренное ими друг другу, оплетает их на долгое время. Что даже по прошествии стольких лет каждый умудряется найти что-то в другом, что еще может вызвать восторг.


End file.
